Love on Rainy Days
by blood of the ninja
Summary: Luna has a bad day, with Artemis to blame. Short LunaArtemis story. Please read and review I'd really like to know what you think.


I don't own Sailor Moon. the end.

AN: Please, Please, Please tell me what you think. I won't be offended or angry. I know this is kind of short, but I thought it was sweet.

Luna sat in the lee of an office building trying to avoid the rain that hadn't stopped all day. She had hoped to dry and remain that way, but by the way the puddles were forming, it didn't look possible. A bicyclist rode by, splashing her just as she thought of moving to a safer spot. Oil slicked water dripped off her fur, down her legs. A shaky sigh slipped out.She wanted to go home, curl up on Usagi's warm bed and forget this day; perhaps after a good, lonely cry. Artemis asked to meet her in one of the few neutral alleys of the city. Cat gang wars were declining finally, but the two thought it best not to upset the situation.

He never showed. She was standing alone when the rain started that morning. Small drops of water, which she hardly noticed, but as the weather worsened she realized it would be necessary to leave. She didn't, even as rain began to penetrate her smooth coat. By noon, three hours later, she decided he wasn't coming. Water soaked through to her flesh, leaving her shivering for an hour as she dried next to the office building.

She knew she was being silly to wait so long to see him, but for some reason, she was desperate. When was the last time she had spent time with him and only him? That's what he'd told her he planned, the two of them wandering through town, enjoying the day. She looked at the sky, what kind of fool was he to choose a day like this? Maybe he was trying to tell her something, this is what he thought of their relationship? She shook her head, knowing better than to think those kinds of things without confirming it.

She didn't even bother to avoid the puddles as she slowly walked back toward the Tsukino home. Luna passed the Crown arcade, not even glancing inside, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. So when someone stumbled over her, a pointed shoe hitting her lightly on the right front leg. She couldn't help but feel partially responsible and partially angered. The feline turned to find she had tripped Minako, which was no feat considering the blond had on a new pair of high heels. The tip of the orange scandal-like shoe pointed sharply at the toe and the laces were loosely tied. The human fumbled to right her cloths, as the skirt was near her shoulders, and then looked for what she had fallen over.

Luna searched for shadows to move into, to hide herself and hope the girl passed. There was no adequate shade, however, and Minako quickly spotted the familiar shape of the feline.

"Luna?" she knelt next to the cat, setting her unopened umbrella next to her. She stroked around the ears as she continued, "Are you alright? Why are you all wet?"

"Do you know where Artemis is?" she asked, her voice husky with held in sobs.

"He's at home."

"Oh," a cold chill ran from her tail to her snout, doubled by the breeze.

"He's sick. I made him stay in bed," Minako explained, noticing her drooping ears. "You'll get ill too if you don't get dry. Come home with me."

"I don't want to be a bother," Luna sighed as she weakly limped away.

"That wasn't a question," the blond whispered as she scooped the cat into her arms and opened her yellow umbrella. Luna struggled for a moment before giving in, lulled by the steady rhythm of steps, she fell into a light sleep. Water soaked through her blouse from the small cat cradled in her arms, but she couldn't help wondering at the others behavior. Why was she in the rain? Had something happened between her and Artemis? Was that the reason she was acting so strangely? Artemis and she didn't always agree on all points, but the two were as steady as a train. Well, with the Goddess of Love around nothing would stand in the way of Artemis and Luna's feline love. She giggled a little, pleased with the opportunity to help the two lovers. True, she had a terrible record when it came to these kinds of things, but this was her chance to prove she could do it right.

Artemis lay curled in a spot of sunlight on a heating pad, yet he shivered. He tried to sleep, but his mind wouldn't allow it. He was thinking of Luna, standing in the rain waiting for him, becoming angrier and angrier. His heart burned to find her and explain everything to her. He had meant to meet her today and tell her of a great view he had discovered. It was on top of the new hotel that they built on the hill, it gave the kind of panorama of the entire city that photographers would give their right eye to find. The sun would set in front of them if they waited patiently enough. He had been so excited that he made plans last night when the clouds were beginning to warn everyone of its intentions. Then this cold had gotten him, then Minako's tampering; in the end, he'd left his precious Luna to the rain.

The front door banged open, announcing the arrival of the senshi of Love. Two soft thumps on the floor, her outdoor shoes; and a third, metallic clang, her keys, jarred and irritated him. Why couldn't that girl be more considerate? She stormed into the room holding a lumpy black mass, a small fire in her eyes. Something was wrong and he didn't want to stick around, but couldn't really move from his position.

The mass in her arms moved and two red eyes below a crescent moon appeared. He gulped as Luna was set next to him, guilt running thickly through his veins. Clumps of wet fur clung to her sides as she shivered quietly while Minako left to retrieve a towel. The fluffy fabric wrapped around the cat, rubbing away the water that had soaked to the bone. After she was finished drying the silent feline, Minako left to change her shirt and prepare a simple dinner, but mostly to allow the two some time alone.

Luna curled up on the other side of the heating pad, not angry, but not willing to touch him. He took the shot straight to the heart. He had meant to well in the beginning. He only wanted to show the lengths he would go to for her to be happy, if only for a moment. He had even secured some sugar stars for the two to share as the sun set. It was only circumstance that things had gone so badly.

Minako watched from the doorway, wishing he would make a move, explain to Luna why. An idea popped into her head, and was implemented immediately.

"Artemis, why don't you tell Luna about that great place you found?" she called from the kitchen, then snuck back to her spot at the doorway, eager to see the action. A blush ran through his cheeks before he could hide his face. Why did she have to say things like that? But what would it hurt?

"Luna?" he asked, his voice a little harsh from a sore throat. He continued when she didn't answer, "I wanted to take you out to see the sunset today. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you before you had to wait in the rain all day."

He flinched at his own words, why didn't he stop himself from saying things like that? Rubbing in the fact she was miserable for the past few hours, good job Artemis; he chastised himself.

"I only wanted to spend time with you, to show you something nice. I guess I wasn't thinking of the weather when I told you," ended on a low note, knowing it wasn't an adequate explanation or apology.

"It's ok," she said after a long pause, pulling herself closer. "I guess I was anxious to see you too. We can go when you get better if you still want to try."

"Of course I do! Just wait till you see it! You can view the whole city," he said with enthusiasm and relief. He was about to continue when Luna rubbed against his chin.

"Then wait and let me see," she silenced him, purring gently against his throat.

"As you wish."

Minako patted herself quietly on the back. Finally, her meddling had worked out, she thought as the smell of burning food wafted from the kitchen setting off the fire alarm.


End file.
